Fili and Kili's death :'(
by Merrythetallest
Summary: Fili and Kili's death in Thorin's eyes. In honor of the trailer


I watched as my nephew was flung against a rock after a hard hit to the chest. He fell to the floor. It looked like he wasn't going to make it out. I tried moving ,but I couldn't. Watching him try to get up was just too painful. I closed my eyes not ready to accept the fact that my beloved nephew was about to die protecting me. He was going to die protecting me! A selfish king I was and now I paid for it with many lives. I opened my eyes and saw that Fili noticed that Kili wasn't going to be able to get out of that fight alive. Kili tried getting up ,but he couldn't.

"No," Fili yelled.

Fili ran over to the troll and fought like never before. He killed the moria troll and went to Kili's side. I saw that they shared a few last words and then Kili went limb. Fili started crying. I knew my youngest nephew was dead. I could feel a tear go down the side of my cheek. Kili died and he was only 77 years old. I started to cry. I promised Dis that I would protect them with my life and that nothing bad would happen to them. I had let my sister down just like I had let my brother down. I still watched Fili and Kili. Fili wrapped Kili in his arms and cradled him like a baby. All of a sudden I saw three trolls surround him ready to kill him.

"Fili," I screamed with all the strength I had left in me.

Fili looked up and noticed that the trolls were coming down at him. He set Kili down and put his cloak over Kili's face. He stood up and gripped his twin swords firmly. I watched him fight one. He wasn't going to make it. His swings grew weaker every minute and his reflexes decreased. If he made it out alive it would be a miracle. All of a sudden two of the trolls threw down their axes at him. He fell to his knees. He said something and then fell to the floor dead. He was dead. My nephews died.

"Fili," I screamed in pain.

More tears filled my eyes and I cried like a baby. I started to crawl towards them. I had to see them. I had to see them one last time. I crawled slowly over bodies of the dead. I had to get to them. An elf protected me as I crawled towards my nephews. I had to get to them. My nephews. The same red haired elf that had loved Kili protected me from danger that wanted to kill me. I kept on crawling in pain. After a couple of minutes I was there. I was where Fili and Kili shared their last blood shed and words. I crawled over to Fili. I turned him over and saw that he was still alive.

"I tried uncle and I failed, "he told me.

"No my dear prince. You tried and succeeded," I cried.

"I love you uncle," he said.

"I love you too Fili. You put up a good fight today now rest," I replied as a tear dripped from my eyes.

"Kili," he whispered.

"Kili is gone lad. You are going to be reunited soon," I told him.

"Kili," he gasped.

Fili took his last breath and closed his eyes. He was gone. I put his body down. I crawled over to Kili who was dead. I didn't get to hear his last words and I would never get to see his smile again. An elf came towards me and Kili.

"Is he gone," the she-elf asked me.

"Gone forever, aye. He is gone because of my selfishness. Dammit," I answered.

"Don't blame yourself. The army was going to come anyways," she replied.

She sat next to Kili's covered face. She took it off and gasped. I looked at his face. His face was pale and bloody. She touched his face carefully. She let a few drips fall from her eyes. I turned from Kili and looked around us. The noise of the battle seemed to quiet down. The battle was coming to an end. Who ever won the battle would take over the mountain. The she-elf had stood up. She walked over to Fil iand picked his body up. She laid Fili's body next to Kili. She laid a stone on Kili's chest.

"A promise that will not be fulfilled," the she-elf said.

"Aye. I let down everyone didn't I," I asked her.

"Not everyone ,but some yes,"she answered.

She looked down at Kili and Fili.

"Brothers. Brothers they were and forever will be," the she-elf said.

She sighed and then smiled.

"Stay brave Thorin king under the mountain, "the she-elf told me with tears rolling down my cheeks.

Within half a second she was gone. I looked around me. No one had noticed me yet. I smiled a little bit. I knew that they were gone ,but they wouldn't suffer any longer.

"Be brave my dear nephews, "I cried.

i stood up weakly and walked away from them. I left them in peace to be found later. I looked back at the brothers. I knew that was the last time I would see them.


End file.
